Shaq
Shaquille O'Neal 'is a retired basketball player, analyst, and entertainment mogul who also dabbled in acting and rapping. A version of his character from the video game ''Shaq-Fu was ported into M.U.G.E.N by The_None, being his first proper character released under his current moniker. Gameplay Shaq's basic fighting design is loosely based on his style in the original Shaq-Fu while also expanding upon it in various ways, including addressing some issues the source game had (he does not suffer from that bad collision problems ,among things). He's further fleshed out with basketball projectiles and rushdown supers, similar to that of Lucky Glauber from the King of Fighters series. His visuals and audio cues contain references to his movie Kazaam. Movelist * '''Shaq-urikin - :: Shaq summons and throws an energy disc projectile. The throw can be delayed by holding a button (he can't do it forever tho'). Holding a vertical direction on the moment Shaq throws also alters an angle of the throw a bit. * Inferno Kick - :: Shaq does a slow fiery roundhouse kick. It's an overhead. * Shadow Kick - :: Shaq does a sliding forward kick. version has quite a stuntime if used from a distance, at times allowing Shaq to combo from it with basic moves (especially when the Shadow Kick scores a counter hit, resulting in further stuntime bonus). version wires his opponent. * Overhead hop - :: Shaq does what it appears to be his backdash in reverse. * Kangaroo Kick - :: Shaq's anti-air special move. * Free Throw - or :: Shaq throws a basketball at an angle. The button used in the command determines the angle of the throw, with being the furthest. He can throw two of basketballs at once. The balls are overhead. Super Moves The super moves all require a single power stock, unless denoted. * Kienzan - :: A super-powered version of his Shaq-uriqin * Fast Food Rain - :: As a reference to Kazaam, Shaq casts a spell that has junk food fall from the sky. If used in a combo (that includes if a raw used Junk Food hits the opponent), the projectiles are dropped on the opponent's position, otherwise they are dropped in front of Shaq. * Shaq Attack - :: Shaq's rushdown super that ends with a Inferno Kick. Be sure to not use it on a blocking opponent as it would cause Shaq to bounce off and fall on his bum. :* This super can be further extended by an Extended Single ( during the ranbu part, preferably just before hitting with the Inferno Kick ), which has Shaq do another series of blows ended by an inferno kick. :** This super can be even further extended by a Final Steel ( during the ranbu part, preferably just before hitting with the Inferno Kick ), which has Shaq morph into a screencap of his potrayal as Steel and wildly shoot his opponent. Trivia * He is a native of Newark, NJ. A hometown hero, the South Ward Boys' and Girls' Club basketball court is dedicated to him. * Shaq spent nearly 20 years in the NBA. The hulking 7'1 center is a 15-time All-Star, and was a critical component of the 4 NBA championship wins he has acquired as a member of the LA Lakers (3) and the Miami Heat (1). * On March 6 2014, an Indiegogo campaign was created by developer Big Deez Productions seeking funding for a sequel to Shaq-Fu. Titled Shaq-Fu: A Legend Reborn, the game is a brawler once again featuring O'Neal as the titular character. Officially supported by Shaq himself, the pitch video promises that the project will be a much better game than the original, which is notorious for being a terrible game. It was successfully funded in the final hours of the campaign on May 5 2014, with over 1,700 backers. See Also * Lucky Glauber Category:Characters Category:Edit characters Category:SNES Characters Category:Celebrity Video Game Characters Category:Article stubs